That's an order!
by Grell Sadistic Sutcliff
Summary: Sebastian has a surprise visitor. Ciel isn't so fond of the idea of his butler's friend being around. What does Ciel make Sebastian do? Does Sebastian go through with it?


Thats an Order, the three words that bounced around the Demons head as he escorted his life long friend out side to be killed by his own doing.

The hallway seemed to be getting longer each step he took to the large door that would exit to the front garden. He held a candle holder in one hand with all candles lit, lighting the way down the never ending hallway. They flickered what seemed to look like evil shawdows over the painted portraits on the walls.

The women knew her fate, she knew that Sebastian would have to kill her. But she never knew visiting the man she loved would cause her death. She wore a long red and black Victorian Gothic dress, it was covered with perfectly placed stiching and lace. It was the dress she wore on the first night she and Sebastian danced together. Sebastian loved this dress, he thought it fit her perfectly. With her long brown hair and her dark brown eye's, it seemed to be the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. That night he first saw her wore that dress was at a celebration, for his older sister's wedding. That night was the most memerable for the two, laughter and thoughts was shared. Like most nights they spent sneaking up to Earth under a willow tree to catch fireflies and watch the shooting stars together.

Finally, it seemed forever but they arrived at the door. The black haired demon looked up and down the door, he sighed. He opened the door, allowing the women to exit first. She steps out silently, and stands before the short, staircase down into the garden. Sebastian steps out the door way, he spoke with sorrow.

"Victoria, I am truely sorry. I never intended this to happen" Victoria calmly turned to him.

"No, this is my fault. I should have never of come. You're a butler now, and you have work to do and orders to follow. I deserve the punishment, I'm sorry for my trouble" Sebastian drops the candle holder and grabs her shoulder's.

"Don't say such non-sense, you had every right to come here. You don't deserve this" Sebastian releases her

"But this was an order from my master, as you said. I must follow." The demon butler moves his hand to his chest and bows.

"I'm truely sorry"

She nods her head.

"But" Sebastian rises from the ground. "If I must end your life, I wish to do it in a place wheres our memories can be sealed."

She cocks her head in confusion, Sebastian picks her up and begins to walk down the steps. Victoria holds on to him tightly.

"Where are you taking me?" She looks into his eyes, he smiled.

"You'll see"

The walk seemed to take forever, the demon could have just ran or pounced over all these tress. Why did he take the long walk. Was it to avoid attention from others? Or, was it to savor the last moments with the women he loved?

She looked up from his chest and realized where they were. They were at the same willow tree that they would sneek off to when they were kids and wanted to get away from it all. This was truely the place where their childhoods grew together.

"You rememered this place? We havn't been here in-" Sebastian interupts her and finishes her sentence.

"4 years and 65 days, of course I remember this place. I come here when my younge mas-, I mean, when Ciel is asleep and has no need for me." He smiles

"Do you remember what you said to me when you were being summond to Earth by the Humans?" Victoria ask, while releasing her grip of his chest. Then dropping to the ground. He looks at her with confusion.

"I-I don't, what did I say?"

"You told me that this summonce wouldn't take long, you told me I would be back in your arms in no time. I wished for this to be true, I waited for you by the gate of Hell for days at end. You never came. I told you not to go, I had a bad feeling about this boy. You didn't beleive me. I trusted you though, look where we are now its been 4 years since I have seen you and now you have to kill me." She begins to raise her voice "This boy has ruined our life together!"

Sebastian pulls her close to him.

"Your right, you did tell me not to go. I should have beleived you. The past is all we have to cherish, I will never forget my love for you." He leans her down to the ground, with one hand on the back of her head, supporting it as he kissed her deeply. She kisses back with tears rolling down her soft blushed cheak. She warps her arms around his back, pulling him closer. She feels him untieing the back of her corset. She fiddles with her sleves and pulls out a rare knife givin to her by her father. She whispers into his ear.

"I really do love you, and I would do anything to protect you."

He lifts his dead then feels warm liquid running down his back, she slides the blade down his back creating a larger gash.

"Thats why I want you to be released from this wretched contract... I love you"

She removes the dagger with a jolt, his body falls back on to the blood covered round. Tears begin to roll from his eyes.

She pulls up her sleves, then creates deep slices into her wrists, the blood poured onto Sebastian. Fianlly she puts the knife to her throat.

"Dieing together is my death wish"

Victoria slashes her throat, she leans onto Sebastian's body. She holds him tight, then feels his hand run his fingers through her hair. His last dieng words.

" Mine as well, I love you"

The two demons lay together in the spilled blood and tears. Childhood memories sealed with death.


End file.
